


Even A Shadow Needs Light To Exist

by douxii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Ending, Glee AU, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, Yandere, Yandere Minho, i always antagonize minho in my works lmao oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: There was nothing Minho wanted more than to be the reason for the smile on Jisung’s face, to be the talk of Jisung’s day, to be the person Jisung relied most on. He strived for it, lived off of it.





	Even A Shadow Needs Light To Exist

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t the song they sing in this fic (beautiful time by nct dream is oof) but listen to mixtape #2 while reading mayhaps just because the calmness really sets the mood (until the end uwu) and it’s also what they were singing in the video that inspired this fic so uh anyway have fun

Jisung’s solo, a time worth looking forward to from Minho’s perspective.

 

This was the night.

 

Minho really believed tonight was the night.

 

Was it a bit late? Yeah. I mean, considering it’s literally their last performance together as a glee club before him, Chan, and Woojin graduate after singing in the club for three years. Maybe just a tiny bit late.

 

Minho knew him and Jisung would be separating ways after this, but he really liked to believe that they wouldn’t. He liked to believe that they would keep in touch for the year Minho would be in college while Jisung was still a senior in high school. He liked to believe they would attend the same creative arts university after Jisung graduates. He liked to believe that after the rollercoaster of school was over, they would still be together. It was just unrealistic. Life doesn’t work like that, his brain would supply.

 

But him and Jisung had been through everything together. Or at least, what Minho would call everything.

 

They first met in Minho’s sophomore year, Jisung a mere freshman. Minho had already been singing in the glee club for a year, having joined the previous school year. He actually almost left the glee club due to loss of interest.

 

But Jisung was his reason to stay.

 

If anyone were to ask, but no one would, Minho would say meeting Jisung was the one moment that really changed his life.

 

It wasn’t anything special, no. But Minho would always remember the way Jisung sang his self introduction to him, thinking it was a requirement from being in the club. Oh how he made Minho laugh. (He would also remember how Jisung repeated his self introduction, this time rapping, after Minho told him that it was in fact not a requirement.)

 

Perhaps that was the first time Minho really began falling for the squirrel faced boy.

 

From that moment on, the two boys were practically inseparable. Where Jisung went, Minho would also be found. If Jisung had to dash for a quick second to do something, Minho would accompany him. Maybe Minho seemed clingy, but in Minho’s head he was just affectionate. Besides, Jisung didn’t seem to mind.

 

The way Jisung laughed at the dumbest of jokes, tilting his head back a little, mouth wide open with the sounds of angels coming out of it. It was one of the things Minho loved most. And he would kill to be the cause of it.

 

There was nothing Minho wanted more than to be the reason for the smile on Jisung’s face, to be the talk of Jisung’s day, to be the person Jisung relied most on. He strived for it, lived off of it. At this point, Minho was living, breathing, dying for anything related to Jisung, nevermind Jisung himself.

 

Minho was determined to make Jisung his. He wouldn’t have it any other way. He wanted Jisung to be happy, but most of all to be happy with him, to be happy together. He wanted them to become one, one presence, one heart, one soul.

 

That’s why tonight was the night. The only night, it seemed. There would be no time remaining after graduation and good-byes the following day. And if all goes well, it might not actually be a good-bye. It  _ won’t  _ be a good-bye. Minho refused.

 

Minho listens to Jisung’s singing. Besides his laugh, Jisung’s singing was one of the most beautiful sounds Minho had ever heard, if not the most beautiful. His rapping was to die for, but his singing? Minho could listen all day. And he has, if the recordings of Jisung singing being the only thing in his recently played list was any implication.

 

Minho soon finds himself to be singing along with Jisung’s solo, really listening to the words coming out of his mouth, admiring the highnote being hit perfectly.

 

_ Let’s separate like yesterday as if we will meet again tomorrow. _

 

Minho sees Jisung begin to turn away towards the beginning of the line. Minho stares into his eyes, getting ready to sing the line following Jisung’s. Minho’s gaze on Jisung is full of nothing but love and admiration for the younger boy, as if he poured every ounce of his heart in this one stare to show Jisung how he really feels from the inner depths of his soul.

 

He expects to see the eyes of the boy Minho loves most staring back into his. But instead, his gaze is never met.

 

Minho finds himself stepping back as Jisung walks in front of him, moving towards Chan who was standing to the left of Minho.

 

Minho’s eyes are still focused on Jisung, but this time with nothing but heartbreak in his eyes. He moves the microphone away from his mouth down to his side, all limbs going limp. He felt every ounce of energy leave his body, body suddenly feeling very heavy yet also weightless simultaneously, creating an odd feeling of clashing and confusion.

 

His eyes move to Chan. His gaze changes from sadness to hatred. That should be him being sung to and gazed at by Jisung. It should be him singing those lines to Jisung.

 

Tonight was not the night.

 

And there will never be “the night,” Minho concludes.

 

The rest of the glee club’s performance go by in a haze, the notes coming out of Minho’s mouth monotone and lacking any form of emotion.

 

Chan asks them all together up in the room that was being reserved for them backstage. Minho refuses to go until he is questioned and ushered into the room by Woojin.

 

A small meeting is held, full of chatter and discussions about the performance, but Minho pays attention to none of it. His thoughts are occupied by one thing and one thing only.

 

A mind that was once filled with blissful thoughts of loved and happy ever afters are now plagued by nothing but pure hatred for the leader in the room.

 

Well, I guess not in the room anymore.

 

Minho catches Jisung and Chan having a conversation of their own in the corner, then heading towards the door and escaping into the corridor. Minho quickly looks at his surroundings and then slips out of the room, silently following them.

 

He finds himself being lost in the series of hallways, until he hears whispering just around the next corner. He sidles up to edge of the corner and listens in on the conversation.

 

“So what were you wanting to talk to me about?” Minho recognizes Jisung’s voice, he would recognize it anywhere.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Chan. “What happened during our Beautiful Time performance should be your biggest clue.” Minho cringes at the light hearted laugh melded into the sentence, then cursing silently at it. Jisung’s light chuckle following it just makes it even worse.

 

“Yeah… About that-”

 

“I really like you, Jisung.”  _ ‘You shouldn’t just cut someone off like that, it’s so fucking rude you piece of shit.’  _ Minho continues to curse Chan out internally.

 

“I-I do, too… I mean, I like  _ you _ , too! Not that I like me. I mean, I do like myself, but that wasn’t the point, obviously,” Jisung lets out the cutest but most awkward laugh ever imagined possible. Minho would cringe if it were anyone but Jisung, even despite the situation. “I’m just reciprocating your feelings, y’know? Anyway, the point is, I really like you, too, Chan-”

 

Jisung is cut off, but Minho hears no talking. He peers his head around the corner, but really wishes he didn’t. He finds the two no longer confessing, but now kissing, Chan’s hands on Jisung’s face.

 

Minho would kill to be in that position.

 

He walks away from the scene, wishing to have never witnessed it.

 

A few moments later, Minho finds himself out back behind the venue they were performing at. He gazes up at the sky.

 

_ ‘What did I do wrong?’  _ He asks the universe.  _ ‘Of all the people in this world, I’m the most deserving of Jisung’s love. So why is Chan the one receiving it?’  _ Minho’s head is full of nothing but confusion, because to him, he  _ deserves  _ Jisung. Whether he did or not, well that’s up for an outsider’s opinion to decide.

 

To his left, Minho finds shards of glass, remains of what looks to be a broken bottle. The plague of hatred in his brain begins to spread more throughout his body as he picks up the biggest shard in the pile. With a moment of hesitation, he stashes it and heads back inside.

 

Once inside, he’s met with Chan alone in the room just across from the exit, door open.

 

The plague has completely spread throughout as he moves forward.

 

He can’t seem to realize what he’s doing. All he can think about is how much he loves Jisung and how much he would  _ do  _ for Jisung to love him back.  _ ‘I will make Jisung love me if it’s the last thing I do. With Chan gone, he’ll have no choice.’ _

 

This is the last thought that runs through Minho’s mind as he raises the hand holding the glass.

 

“Minho?”

 

And that was the last word Chan spoke.

 

No screams, no cry for help. Just like that, Chan was laid on the floor where he once stood. A small puddle of his own blood began to form around him. There was also blood left on Minho’s hands from the kill, staining the cuff of his jacket.

 

“M-Minho!” But it is not Chan’s fear filled voice this time. Instead, it’s the panicked voice of Jisung, eyes large as saucers, hand shaking and covering his mouth, presumably wide open.

 

_ The way Jisung laughed at the dumbest of jokes, tilting his head back a little, mouth wide open with the sounds of angels coming out of it. It was one of the things Minho loved most. And he would kill to be the cause of it. _

 

His mouth was open, but no sound came out of it. Minho said he would kill for those sounds. And killed he did. But no reward.

 

Minho begins to snap out of his frenzy. The sound of glass falling to the floor resonates throughout the room. He turns towards the doorway where Jisung is stood.

 

“Jisung-”

 

“Get away from me!” Jisung screamed.

 

“N-No, listen-”

 

“I said get the fuck away from me, you fucking monster!” Jisung fled from his spot where Minho attempted to grab at him. Minho didn’t follow. Instead, he stood in his spot where the love of his life just stood before fleeing from his presence.

 

_ ‘What the fuck did I do…’ _

 

Minho turns. He looks down to the body he just killed. Wounds still fresh, blood still flowing, but not soul held inside. And it was all Minho’s fault.

 

Minho looks at the murder weapon. He picks it up. That’s the last thing Minho does before everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> i looped good form the entire time i wrote this
> 
> that’s not true i started listening to mixtape #2 halfway through to set the mood for writing jisung’s singing part which caused me to cry but anyways
> 
> hmu on twitter uwu, @trcpalnght


End file.
